my wolf
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sequel to What's in the Cage. Cloud and the twins have been living in the village for a year now. What happens when pack shows up to take them back. Lot's of pairings. There will be lemons so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Since everyone wanted a sequel I decided to write one. So I hope you peoples are all happy. **

"_talking"=_** wolf's talking**

My Wolf

"Leon can you help me," Cloud yelled as he was sitting on in the chair. A year had passed since Cloud, Sora and Roxas were turned into humans. The village welcomed them with open arms, mostly since they were used to Vexen's experiments always become part of the town. Since then, Sephiroth and Leon bought a bigger house and they had all moved in with each other. Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth were all staying in the master bedroom. Roxas and Sora were put in the room right across from them. Zexion had the room at the end of the hall and Riku had the room right next to Sora and Roxas. Leon's youngest that was still off at college had the room right next to Zexion since he would need one when he got back or was visiting. Along with that they had two guest rooms for when Axel and Demyx were over.

"Yes," Leon said as he helps the blond get out of his chair.

Cloud's ears and tail were out since neither Leon nor Sephiroth couldn't help him with that at the moment. It turned out changing Cloud wasn't the only thing Vexen did. He added a gene that allows males to have children without telling them and now Cloud was carrying a pup. He was happy though the gene doesn't activate until the person turned 18 or if they were already 18, so he didn't have to worry about his twins at least for now. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Strawberries," Cloud said as he put a hand on his oversized tummy.

"Alright I'll pick some up on our way home from your appointment. But we should get going we don't want to be late do we?"

Cloud just laughed as Leon kissed his forehead. Both his lovers have been real affectionate ever since they found out he was pregnant. Turns out they wanted to have another child but Sephiroth couldn't have anymore. Right now Cloud was seven months in and they were having an appointment to see the gender and make sure the baby is healthy.

"So what are you hoping for?" Cloud asked as Leon as he helped him put on his shoes.

"I don't mind either way but Sephiroth wants a girl since we have all boys."

"Even you?"

"Yep, Vanitas is 19 now and Zack is off married and living in the big city. And Sephy has Zexion and Riku alone with three other kids Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo who are all off at collage."

"Then why didn't Sephy make a room for them?" Cloud asked as he was led out the door.

"He did why do you think one of the rooms have that three bed bunk bed. They don't get their own rooms cause they're triplets but there really easy to tell apart. However they do look a lot like their 'mother'. Zexion is the only one who took after their father. I would tell you who he is but I don't even know, Sephiroth doesn't like talking about it and he burned every picture he had of the man."

"What about the mother of your?" Cloud asked as they walked.

"Well her name was Yuffie and she was a hand full to say the least. She acted like a child most of the time but was a great mother. However one day on her way home a drunk driver turned off the road and was heading right towards a mother pushing a stroller, Yuffie pushed the women out of the way saving her and her child at the cost of her own." Cloud felt bad for asking so he wrapped his arms around Leon's arm pulling him close.

"I'm sorry I asked,"

"It's fine I like talking about my late wife after all she was a hero. But after her death I took the kids and me moved here where I meet Sephiroth and since were both single father we worked together to raise or kids and they we meet you. So what about the mother of your kids?" Leon said as he opened the door to the doctor's office. Cloud walked then then Leon checked them in.

"Well Tifa was overly strong and over bearing to say the least, but at the same time very caring and the most motherly in the pack. It didn't help that she was the pack leader's daughter so she had her pick of the males and she picked me. So she had our first litter of one, his name was Ventus; he looked just like Roxas but bigger. Two years later we had Sora and Roxas. While I was taking care of the pups and she went out to hunt and some hunters got her and I've been raising my boys ever since. The pack helped but what are left of it was all alpha males so they weren't much help; it was a good thing I'm a beta though." Cloud explained.

"Wait so your wife was the male in your relationship?"

"Pretty much; she was an alpha female and you don't want to tell them no they can be worse than a group of bitchy betas." He finished just as they were called to the back. Leon helped Cloud up and they walked were the nurse weighed and measured Cloud. There were then led into a room to wait. "If it helps all three of my kids are betas as well." Cloud said.

"I see but don't you miss your oldest?"

"Ven's old enough to take care of himself but yes. I would love to have him with me but I don't want him to go through what I and his brothers did if he doesn't have to. Besides he's with the pack and they will keep him safe. I would also like to see the pack I mean most of them left but they are probably hiding or out looking for us."

"How big was your pack?"

"Well there is Vincent our pack alpha, Reno and Rude then us. Reno like me is beta and his alpha is Rude. Vincent doesn't want to take another mate since his died years ago. There were others but they left not liking the way Vincent ran things. He has a rule that we're not to attack humans unless they attack us first but some of the others didn't like that and broke it so Vincent kicked them out or they left." Once Cloud was done the speaking the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello, can I ask you to lay on this table then left up your shirt." He said as Leon helped Cloud move. He lifted up his shirt right as the doctor turned to face him holding a bottle of gel. He poured some on the blond's tummy and rubbed it around. Then then put a mic like then on the gel and moved it around showing a picture on the screen. "Looks you're having a baby girl and it looks like she takes after her mother." He said as he showed then the tail and ears. "I see no problems." He said then cleaned the gel off.

Leon then helped Cloud up and they left as soon as they walked in the front door they saw Sephiroth waiting for them. "So how did it go? Were you able to find out?"

"At least wait until we get in the door." Cloud said then giggled lightly. They both helped him to the living room and on top the couch. "She a baby girl," Cloud said seeing the quick smile pass by his lovers face, "Along with that she's going to be part wolf."

"As long as she's healthy," they both said at the same time.

"Well I'm going to get started on making dinner Sephy want help me." Leon said smiling.

"Alrigtht."

:3

_"Their scent leads here,"_ Four wolves said as they stopped in front of the village.

**Manda- So what does everyone think?**

**Cloud- I'm starting to get the feeling you like making it so I'm nocked up. I mean, I though I would be safe with this one but the first chapter and I'm already having a kid. **

**Manda- I'm not saying either way.**

**Leon- Well that answers that question. **

**Sephroth- So who's the father?**

**Cloud- Really that's all you have to take out of it.**

**Leon- it is a good question.**

**Manda- I'm not saying you're just going to have to find out. Anyway I hope everyone likes until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Riku, today we find out the babies gender." Sora said as he tried to run pulling Riku alone with him. Roxas was trying to the same for Axel but there didn't really want to see Cloud after all he was filled with hormones and still wanted to cut off both of their dicks and feed them to them. Riku was kind of safe after all he was his lover's child but not as much as he wanted to be.

"Sorry Roxas but I have to go home then over to Vexen's to bring him the new meds he was put on." Axel explained as they ran off. The funny thing was no one cared that the wolfs had added parts so Axel and Riku won't getting any since Cloud would be able to tell and was very protected of his babies even though there were in high school. Turns out they already knew basic math and could read and understand human words so they were able to be put in high school with their boyfriends just a year behind him thanks to their age.

Roxas pouted but nodded not really wanting Vexen to start any more experiments on anything unless it was needed. "I'll see you tonight then." He said then kissed his lips standing on the tips of his toes so he could reach. "I'll be there around midnight," He said in his ear seeing his lover grin.

"I'll see you then and make sure to wear that underwear I got you."

"But they keep riding up." He said blushing thinking about the red silk thong Axel had gotten him last week. Because of that he had to do the laundry not wanting his family to see. I mean he won't be a big deal if it was Sora but his dad, Sephiroth or Leon would not be good. After all they now looked at the twins like their kids and Sora was even dating Riku. Besides he did want them asking questions so he decided to do make it so they didn't know.

"Yes but they make your ass look super sexy." Axel said seeing Roxas blush. "But I better get going if I want to get back before it gets dark." Roxas just nodded watching his lover leave. Roxas then walked over to his brother and Riku who were waiting for him. They then walked home not seeing the eyes that were following them.

"We're home!" Sora yelled as they walked into the house. Cloud was sitting on the couch with Leon and Sephiroth the two were rubbing his tummy.

"Hey boys," Cloud said as he looked over seeing his twins almost run to him.

"Do you find out?" Cloud just laughed lightly.

"Yes you're going to be having a baby sister." Cloud said as he twins each put and hand on his stomach feeling her kick. The boys smiled feeling there sister.

"Well I'm going to start on dinner," Leon said as he got up heading to the kitchen.

"I should tell you my three oldest sons well be here tomorrow for summer break and Leon's youngest will be here to." After that was said he hears Riku groin.

"Do they have too I mean there crazy, and Van is worse." Riku groaned as he sat on the couch.

"It's just going to be a week I think you can handle it, besides they miss you after all there are your brother," Leon said as he come out holding a bowl of salad.

"Doesn't mean there not crazy," He said under his breath.

"Besides they really want to meet Cloud and the Twin's." He said hearing Riku grown at the idea.

"It's not going to be that bad," Sephiroth said as he put a big bowl of pasta in the middle of the table and Leon put a basket of garlic bread next to it. After that a bowl of strawberry's were placed since that was what Cloud asked for. "We'll talk more after dinner," He said as they all sat down at the table and started eating. Just after they started the fount door opened and Zexion walked in slightly out of breath and a big hickey on his neck.

"Sorry I'm late," He said as he sat down at the open seat.

"Looks like someone had some fun," Riku said pointing at the hickey hearing a giggle from the twins, a laugh from Leon and Cloud and a small smile from Sephiroth. Zexion blushed putting a hand up to cover his neck.

"So um… what did I miss?"

"Well it turns out were having a baby sister and the triplets along with Van are coming home for the break." Zexion gowned not liking the idea.

"I thought they were happy at collage and didn't want to leave." Zexion said as he ate. Sephiroth know his sons didn't get alone that well. Two out of the three triplets were more like him were the other was a bit of a cry baby even though he was the biggest of the three. "How long will they be staying?"

"Two weeks then the triples will leave, a week later and Vanities will be leaving. But the first day there going to be unpacking their stuff from the move along with what they brought back." Leon explained as they finished there meal.

"Is Zack coming over with his wife any time soon?"

"I'm not sure after all he just got a new job and there still trying to settle into the new place, maybe in a mouth or so." Leon said as he took the dirty plates into the kitchen to have Riku and Zexion wash them seeing that it was there day for dishes.

"Sephy do you think you can help me up, I'm stuck again." Cloud said failing to stand up. Sephiroth moved over to Cloud and helped him out of the wooden chair and moved him over to the couch then kissed his check. Only to stop when there heard the sounds of wolfs howling outside the house.

:3

Four wolfs walked along the path outside the village follow the scent of the rest of their pack. They stopped in front of a large blue house and they all let out a loud howl.

**Manda- I hope everyone enjoyed. I wonder how long it's going to be until Cloud gets all hormonal on Leon and Sephiroth. **

**Leon- Hopeful never,*Shivers***

**Sephiroth- I dout it will be that bad he's a pretty clam person.**

**Manda- I'm not sure about that. *evil laughs***


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds eyes when wide as he heard howls outside his house. He rushed to the door not letting the others stop him and through the door open to see four wolfs standing at their door. He eyes locked with a blond one with blue eyes. "Ven," He said falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The wolf licked his face as Cloud pet his head crying.

"_What happened to you?" _Vincent said looking shocked seeing at the way his father was.

"Why don't you come in and I'll explain." Cloud said as he let go of his oldest son. They walked inside and sat down. Leon and Sephiroth help Cloud to the couch seeing that with the added weight he would loss his balance often and he falling right now wasn't good or either of them. Cloud sat in a chair while the wolfs sat were ever they wanted. "The twins were kidnapped by a madman who thought it would be a good idea to turn them humans. After he was done he was planning to eat them since he couldn't get them just the way he wanted. Then two humans Axel and Riku save them. I found them later on and since changing them back would kill them and there too young to be without me I had no chose but to be changed as well. Along with the changing he made it so I could have cubs so I guess that explains why I'm now knocked up." After that that was said Ven moved closer rubbing his head ageist Cloud's tummy. Cloud smiled petting his head glad to have his son back at least at the moment.

Ven licked Clouds hand. "_Dad please let me change to," _He said shocking his father. Cloud already knew he had no chose, he wasn't going let his oldest son be different from the rest of his family but at the same time he didn't want him to go through the pain they have.

"Well go over tomorrow," He said pulling his son close, shocking everyone in the room. But then again that didn't shock him after all who wanted to be the only one in their family that's different.

:3

The next day the whole family woke up and started getting ready for the short trip through the forest. Cloud was to be staying home since there was no way he could make the trip in his current condition. So Leon was taking the twins, Clouds oldest son and the rest of his pack, alone with Axel to Vexens home in the middle of nowhere. While Sephiroth stayed home with Cloud and the rest of the teens as well. They then left heading through the woods straight to the madman house where he was waiting outside the house taping his foot on the ground.

"You are so slow," Vexen shouted as he let everyone inside led them to his lab. Where he had everything set up and ready to go. "If you would strap the brat to the table we can get started," The blond said as he started working on measuring out the solution that would chance the poor wolf. Ven looked around the room then jumped into the table where Axel was waiting. He slowly stripped his soon to be brother in law down while his crazy uncle got the needle ready. "Ok this is going to hurt," Vexen said as he pushed in small piece of metal through the fur and skin. For this part Leon was waiting inside the small living room with Sora and Roxas not wanting them to see that room ever again. Over the time they were staying with their dad's boyfriends the two had really grown to trust them much like they did their own father.

The sound of their older brother scream was pouring out of the room causing the two to start shocking. With each growing second the scream sound less animal like and more human until they heard a teen age boy rather than a wolf. Axel come out a moment later a big grin slash blush on his face.

"Are you sure you two are just twins?" He asked as he helped Ventas out of the room. Ven now looked just the Roxas even his hair was spiking the same way. The only real different was that Ven was clearly older by a few years and his eye browns where slightly lighter.

"Yes, I'm from our parent's first litter, my brother his from there next." Ventas explained as he tried to stretch his spin only to cause him pain.

"Maybe you should take it easy after all you still need to get used to your new body." Leon said as he helped the Blond over to the couch. On the other side of the room Reno, Rude and Valentine where talking.

"So are we changing the other three?" Vexen asked grinning slightly. The whole room turned to look at them just in time to see Valentine nod and the three walked into the room. Moments later one scream and two grunts could be heard coming out of the room filling the small house once again with the sounds of pain. Not that that was anything new in this house of horror and the whole group knew it. In fact that sounds were part of the reason Vexen had to move to out in the middle of nowhere the other being how crazy the blond is.

The house quieted down and Vexen opened the door already glaring. A voice asking a million questions at a time filled the house.

"Would you at least shut it Reno, at least wait until we get those human cloths on." A deep voice said filling the room.

"It's hard to believe he's an adult." Valentine said as he walked out of the room his red eyes giving him away. The funny then was watching him try to get his hair out of the way because for some reason he kept his as long as Sephiroth. The only real different was the color while Sephiroth was sliver his was jet black.

Rude come out next the one thing that caught everyone's attention was the light shining off his head blinding almost everyone in the room. Reno was next, he was way to much like Axel then anyone liked bright red hair and the same cocky grin.

"This can't be good," Roxas said as the group was already nodding.

"We'll better get back home before Cloud starts freckling out anymore then he already is." Leon said he they started out the door egger to get out of the creepy house and to never go back again. We'll all but Axel who was forced to go there at least once a week to bring Vexens much needed pills.


End file.
